It is proposed that work be continued on the development of an electrochemical method to assay serum transaminases. It is proposed that work be continued on the development of a multichannel electrochemical centrifugal analyzer similar in concept to the "GEMSAEC" type analyzer. This analyzer is designed to be able to use both voltammetric and potentiometric techniques and utilize a wide variety of solid electrode.